


Splendid Night by Katie Forsythe [Podfic]

by Sex_in_spats



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, katie forsythe, the case of the master blackmailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sex_in_spats/pseuds/Sex_in_spats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings">Katie Forsythe's</a> "Splendid Night" (with music!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendid Night by Katie Forsythe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splendid Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11775) by Katie Forsythe. 
  * Inspired by [Splendid Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70011) by Katie Forsythe (wordstrings on A03). 



Podfic Length: 1:31:43

[Listen here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uc078ej6nugkdif/Splendid_Night.mp3)

P.S. Apologies for the double billing under notes; I have no idea how to fix this. Hope it's not too distracting.


End file.
